


Erasure

by V6ilill



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Darkest Timeline, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: You are a loyal employee.You have always been a loyal employee.You are not the Captain of the Unreliable.You never were.You are simply suffering from amnesia.You will understand everything in due time.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), The Captain & Felix Millstone, The Captain & Original Female Character, The Captain & Parvati Holcomb, The Captain & Phineas Welles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Erasure

Your name is Amethyst Newberry.  
Your sister is Violet Newberry.  
You are an employee of Rizzo’s.  
You were recruited into Special Operations Team Fuchsia.  
You went on a mission.  
You lost your memory.  
Your memory will not recover.

Sometimes, you dream of things.  
A spaceship.  
A name tag.  
A man and woman.  
Felix and . . ?

Violet tells you that Felix was a novel character.  
A character who you created for your story.  
A story which you never wrote.  
A tale of daring space adventurers.  
Violet says she can’t quite remember the details.  
She says it was long ago.

Sometimes, you dream of things.  
A bunker.  
A flash.  
A fight.  
A scream.

Violet tells you that it was the mission.  
You were the sole survivor.  
You were injured when fighting rebels.  
Dissidents.  
Opponents of the system.  
The system is good.  
The company provides.  
The natural order of the universe is preserved.

Sometimes, you dream of things.  
A betrayal.  
A syringe.  
A man and woman.  
Felix and Parvati?

Violet tells you the rebels wanted to experiment upon you.  
Parvati was the other character in the novel.  
A female lead.  
One which never was.  
You fight for Rizzo’s.  
You fight for truth and justice.  
You fight with team Fuchsia.  
You fight with your sister.

Sometimes, you dream of things.  
A cramped pod.  
A kindly old man.  
A face on a screen.  
A knife.  
Or was it a spear?

Violet tells you that it’s your mind acting out.  
Fake memories to create a past for yourself.  
She says the real ones will never return.  
So you fight the dissidents.  
For the life taken.  
For the peace of mind stolen.  
For the memories erased.  
For the order disturbed.

Sometimes, you visit the grave of your mother.  
The place means nothing to you.  
It’s an honor, to be buried, not processed.  
But you feel she doesn’t deserve it.

Violet tells you it’s alright.  
She doesn’t mind at all.  
You think she’s lying.

One day, you go on a mission.  
For Rizzo’s.  
For the Halcyon Holdings Board.  
For your family.  
For you.

“Captain?” sputters the dissident “How did-”

You shoot.  
He dies.

Violet says he was mistaken.  
Or manipulating.

She’s right, of course, but it will never feel right.

Not after what they did.


End file.
